Tyrannosaurus
8.0.0 UPDATE Tyrannosaurus ('ty-ran-o-sawr-us', fully known as tyrannosaurus rex, meaning "Tyrant Lizard") is a very large aggressive prehistoric dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period of North America, and that was included early on in the original Fossils & Archeology mod. It is diurnal (meaning active only during the day and will sleep at night), is the second largest terrestrial carnivore in the game, the first being spinosaurus, and is the only tyrannosaur in the mod so far. As large theropods, they are approximately 4 blocks tall, 12 blocks long, and 3 blocks wide. There is no size or texture difference between males and females. Newborns are half a block tall, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They, like the other apex predators, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster. They can drop tyrannosaurus meat, tyrannosaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. They are one of the only mobs in the mod that have a unique bone that can craft a special item, with the tooth being used to make a tooth dagger weapon. Tyrannosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid the player, having a high mood will make it neutral. Adult tyrannosaurs requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the tyrannosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a tyrannosaurus. As of Build 8.0.0, the Tyrannosaurus no longer has a feathered option. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Tyrannosaurus is a relatively fast-moving aggressive carnivore, that can break through any block weaker than iron (with the exception of reinforced glass). They will usually not enter water, though they can swim and may prey on the prehistoric fish if forced into water. They will attack any of the mobs listed below when on a sad mood or below, but will only attack them when hungry or provoked if it is at a calm mood or higher. When hostile, they will become faster than a sprinting player with a Speed II potion effect, meaning they will always be able to catch up with the player, which, when combined with their block breaking ability, makes it very difficult to escape. Bows are also ineffective as most of the tyrannosaurus' hitbox is arrowproof. Tyrannosaurus will automatically attack and eat the following mobs when hungry or at a poor mood: all vanilla animals, alligator gar, allosaurus, ceratosaurus, coelacanth, compsognathus, confuciusornis, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, dodo, dryosaurus, elasmotherium, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, ichthyosaurus, kelenken, liopleurodon, mammoth, nautilus, pachycephalosaurus, parasaurolophus, phorusrhacos, plesiosaurus, pteranodon, quagga, sarcosuchus (on land), stegosaurus, sturgeon, therizinosaurus, titanis, triceratops, and velociraptor. They will target baby animals of any species as well. They will also attack hostile vanilla mobs, but will not eat rotten flesh. Baby tyrannosaurus' are vulnerable when left alone to most other carnivores, but the only mobs that can kill a healthy fully grown tyrannosaurus are the mosasaurus when in deep water, and the spinosaurus due to their one hit kill attack. Tyrannosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult tyrannosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Tyrannosaurus is one of the six apex predators that use the special taming method. A tyrannosaurus must be an adult ( at least 12 days old) to be tamed. To tame one, the player must attack the tyrannosaurus until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). Strong armor, strength potions, other tamed mobs, and a good enchanted sword is recommended, though even with all of these the fight will still likely be very difficult. The tyrannosaurus will then enter "sleep mode" and lie down. While it is asleep, the player must right click it with a scarab gem. It will then rise back up and regain all its heath, signifying that it is tamed. The player then gains the achievement "The King!" and the tyrannosaurus can be ordered with a Skull Stick. Another tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed tyrannosaurus are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip When ridden, they won't go hungry or age. The tyrannosaurus will become much slower when taken into water, and they don't seem to be able to break blocks while being ridden, so it is easy for it to become stuck. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. FEEDING Tyrannosaurus is a self-sufficient carnivore that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish, and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY NewRex.png|Tyrannosaurus preview babyrexmort.png|A baby T.rex TRex DNA.png|Tyrannosaurus DNA Tyrannosaurus Egg.png|Tyrannosaurus egg 2017-02-20 16.13.48.png|Dinopedia entry 0zVofAz.png|Old Feathered Tyrannosaurus model rexmort1.png|A Tyrannosaurus stalks some chickens 2019-02-10_12.24.51.png|A tyrannosaurus in the redwood forest Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Feathered Animals Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia Category:Apex Predators